Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 8 - skype sex, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 8


A/N: For Popcat ;D

* * *

\- Are you ready, man?  
\- Yeah, had to check the blanket.  
\- Mhm, cool... Come here, I'm waiting.

Wendy's suggestive voice filled Dipper's ears prompting him to get even faster to his bed, eagerly waiting to spend some time with her, even if only one of them was present in the same room. Dipper adjusted his headset and hopped onto his bed, getting a stunning picture of his redhead girlfriend lying on her bed half-naked.

It became a tradition, born from necessity, for the two to spend evenings like that. With Wendy attending college and Dipper in his senior year, the couple had limited opportunities to spend time with each other. Up until last year it was only a passing problem, but one evening Wendy decided she won't wait any longer for her cautious boyfriend to make first move. Few hours and three condoms later, the couple found themselves in a conundrum - it was the last day of Summer holidays, meaning that their appetite for each other would be growing for the following two or three months.

And so, they had to find a way to vent their passion somehow; after trying phones, messages, pictures and short clips, they both decided they need something more substantial. Even though there was something exquisite and erotic in listening to your partner describing how they remove their clothing, what they would do to you if they were next to you, nothing would compare with seeing it live.

With the doors to their rooms locked, the gaps underneath secured with rugs and blankets, and their clothes mostly gone, the two young adults could finally spend some time together.

\- How is it gonna be this time? - Wendy asked, spreading her legs further, caressing herself through her already wet panties.  
\- Not gonna tell you, you know that. - Dipper replied, slowly taking care of his member, hearing his girlfriend's needy groan in response. - Take off your pants...

The lumberjill purred, pulling her legs up and carefully slid her red panties to her ankles, waiting for the next order.

\- Now I'm kissing you...  
\- Oh yeah...  
\- ... on your left calf.  
\- What? You tease! - Wendy protested, having to take her fingers from her opening. She was still massaging her breasts, filling Dipper's ears with her moans in anticipation of his next move.

\- I'm going higher...

Deep sigh.

\- ...and higher...

Louder cry.

\- ...higher...

Steamy moan.

\- ...and now to the second leg.

Complaint.

\- Dipper!

Dipper couldn't contain his laughter upon seeing his girlfriend, advancing her fingers slowly up her leg to her sex, completely mesmerised by his voice, suddenly springing up on her bed after hearing his last command. The grumpy teenager sat on her bed, shouting to her laptop cam, cursing her boyfriend again and again.

\- Didn't I tell you not to do that last time?  
\- Yeah, and you loved what came next. - Dipper replied, waiting to see her reaction.

Wendy's face brightened and she retracted to her previous position, lying on her oversized pillows.

\- How many...? - she asked softly  
\- Let's start with two... - Dipper replied, and in that moment his index and middle finger slid into Wendy's opening, letting a deep, raw moan escape her lips. Wendy felt his breath warming her wet, puffy lips, opened a moment ago by his other fingers. She dug her fingers in his ruffled hair, bringing his face even closer to her dripping sex.

\- Dipper, please...  
\- Please what? - her boyfriend asked in seemingly impassive tone  
\- Tongue. Lick me...

A faint slurping noise filed Wendy's earpieces, and at the same time Dipper pressed his face tightly to her lower lips, dragging his tongue alongside them, causing her to shudder. She grabbed his ruffled hair, keeping him in one place, afraid that he might want to leave her unsatisfied. Dipper, however didn't even think about moving, and kept fondling her pussy, circling her clit occasionally. That seemed to have done the trick; Dipper increased his pace and the number of digits exploring her insides, and soon enough a wave of ecstasy radiated from her abdomen, spreading through her body.

The figure on Dipper's screen curled her legs and toes instantly, tumbling back and forth a couple of times, riding out her monstrous orgasm. He could only hear her heavy breathing mixed with parts of his name, until he spotted her smiling face looking directly at him.

\- What about you? - Wendy asked watching him furiously jacking off to the image of her experiencing a powerful climax.  
\- Almost there! - he shouted  
\- Stop.  
\- What!? - Dipper shouted

He looked back at the screen only to find his girlfriend looking at him with a lascivious, wicked smile. She was much closer to her cam than she was before, lying on her stomach, her face filling most of the screen.

\- I said, stop.  
\- God, Wendy, I'm almost there!  
\- I know. - she responded - I was too.

The young man's breathing echoed in her ears when Dipper had to take his hand off his pulsing shaft, gripping the bedsheets.

\- Mhm... such a nice view... - Wendy started - How long do you think you're gonna last?  
\- Wendy, please!  
\- Please... what? - she repeated with the same smugness he showed a moment ago  
\- Make me come... - Dipper said, finally building up the courage

The redhead adjusted her position again, bringing her head lower to the edge of the screen, as if she was observing Dipper through the glass.

\- I think I'll start from your neck...


End file.
